Life but not a Legacy
by Batblade-girl-beyond
Summary: Each life is someone's legacy, whether we choose to accept it or There are only two choices to this Taking off where the previous person left off; or leaving the footsteps behind to only be erased by the wind and starting a new path of your very own. Either way, they both lead to a path to an uncertain future... where anything can happen, when you least expect.
1. Chapter 1

**Life**

**Chapter 1 **

**Surprise Part I **

**(Authors Note) I just wanted to let everyone know that this is **_**not**_** my first story on this website. In fact, this is my 4th. If you are wondering where my other stories have gone from my profile, well long story short I have deleted them. I deleted them because I was not pleased with the way they looked. Another reason was that I had no idea how to expand them and had eventually given up on them. The third reason was that I wrote them a very long time ago. However I GUARANTEE I will NOT give up on this one! You have my word. My weakness with my first trio of stories was that I was just winging it in every chapter, and there was no real planning, but this story will be different. That is all, please review if you would like to read more of my work. I will try to update on a weekly basis, or if not earlier. I am sorry for any grammatical and/or spelling errors. Please enjoy and thank you for clicking. =3 **

**I do not own «Sword Art Online» just my OC's. **

* * *

_**Friday, April 04th, 2025 Real World «Dicey Cafe» 7:26 PM **_

_Where could she be? Did she get lost somehow? Is it possible that she might not come at all? No she looks like that person that would never break a promise. I hope she's alright and gets here soon. I really want to Sensei to meet everyone, and I know she wanted to for sure. I can't hold up much longer. _These hyperactive thinking belonged to Kirigaya Kazuto or the «The Black Swordsman», from the death game «Sword Art Online». But to his friends that he met the virtual reality he was just «Kirito», a solo player. The high-schooler was lightly tapping his foot while sitting with his back hunched over on a bar stool.

"What's the matter, Kirito-kun, you seem troubled. Is there something bothering you?" The questioning voice belonged to Yuuki Asuna «The Flash» and former sub-leader of «Knights of the Blood Oath». She sat in the bar stool next to his and put her rehabilitation cane in the middle of the two. They both looked up to each other faces but the male quickly turned away frantically shaking his head as beads of sweat began to accumulate on his upper forehead.

_Crap, if she reads my eyes enough it may ruin the surprise for her._ The latter managed to break a small smile on to his face, "erm... no its just... uhh." Kazuto mumbled with his voice breaking in the middle.

"Are you hiding something from me?" Asuna volume turned slightly higher. If this were a manga the background would been painted in flames, with the female expressing a scary face and towering the chibi-sized and cowardly male looking like he would get stabbed in a second. But before he could answer, his cell phone which was on the wooden counter behind him buzzed indicating he was getting a text from someone. He took the phone and started tapping the small virtual keyboard, smiled a little and put in his left pocket.

"Whew, saved by the buzz." He sighed with relief. "Eh? What was that?" Asuna asked not taking her mind off the situation. "Oh, you'll see." He smirked and walked over to the center of the room. "Hey girls, I need you to do me a favour." In a more brighter voice.

"What is it Onii-chan?" The question was from Kirigaya Suguha, Kazuto's younger cousin who leaves with him and her mother. "Don't worry, I just need you, Silica, Liz and Asuna to stand here, turn your backs and close your eyes without peeking. I have a surprise." The girls all looked at each other oddly as the gathered around each other. Liz stood beside Asuna, and Silica beside Suguha. "Do you know what's going on?" Liz and Silica asked the other two girls. They both nodded 'no' in response.

"This is gonna be great." Kazuto chimed in delight rubbing his palms together in a sort of evil manner.

"Oi, is there a surprise for me too, Kirito?" This time it was a young handsome male from the corner with his drink. The man had a red and yellow bandana around his forehead like he did the game.. "Hey, I already bought you a meal _that wasn't cheap_." His eyes narrowing to the big bartender behind the counter giving a smug look, polishing a glass with a bar rag. "Don't act like you didn't know that was coming. After all I am running a business." He teased. "Oh come on that was an _order for forgiveness, not a surprise. _Please?" The katana wielder stated. "Hmm, fine stand over and do what there doing Klein." The teen merciful granted.

"Okay everyone ready?". Kazuto put his hand on the door knob.

"Just hurry up and get on with it. I can't take this any longer." Lizabeth spoke in a raspy tone. _And they think I'm restless..._ Kazuto thought to himself. Then next thing that was heard was a bell and a door open and close in a near instant.

A few whispers were amoung the teenage girls: _"I swear if he's not coming back." "Are you sure he hasn't told about this before?" "What could so special about this surprise?" "How much longer do we need to keep closing our eyes for?" _

The whispers stopped after the same bell hanging on the door rang. But this time it took two seconds longer for the door to close. The young girls were starting to giggle as their knees began to wobble. They were standing like that for five and a half minutes. "You can turn around now." Kazuto announced. "Finally, now what's the bi-" Silica was cut off when her eyes landed on a woman who was about Asuna's height with neck lenth dark grey hair and dark grey eyes. She was in a simple yellow dress covered with a black denim jacket, the small casual silk crystal blue scarf was nicely tied around her neck like a bow. She was carrying a white medium sized box. This woman was without a doubt a stranger to the beast tamer and the others.

The older woman began to blush as she was being stared at with awe by the younger beautiful student-age females. "Kirito-kun, who is this woman?" Asuna turned to her beloved with a curious look on her face. "Oh, how rude of me." The older female turned to her left and gently layed down the box on the table next to her. She then faced the people in front of her and with a smile she bowed forward "Nice to meet to you. My name is Koujiro Rinko. I hope we could get along comfortably and enjoy a pleasant evening together." With that said she slowly ascended up again.

"Its good to see again, Rinko-Sensei." Kazuto placed his hand on her shoulder. "Its been a while." He continued.

"It has been a little while Kirigaya-kun." Rinko responded playfully ruffling his hair.

* * *

**So what do you guys think about this chapter? I sincerely apologize for making this chapter a little short. I just didn't want to make the first chapter a little cumbersome on people's heads. This is only the first part of the chapter. This "manga gag" thing is really a little... social experiment of mine. I just wanted to see if it could added some comical relief to my story. Trust me this story is going to get**_** quite **_**emotional for some readers later on. You have been warned! As I said this was all planned in the back of my mind for the past five months. I already know where this is going and where to leave off here. Please review for future chapter's and opinion's sake. I hope you all have a good day/evening/night. =3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Life - Chapter 2**

**Surprise Part II **

**Just in case if you wanted, here is a slightly longer chapter. I just wanted to let you guys know that I do not have a proper agenda all the time, so I am not sure if my process will be either bi-weekly, or weekly. I sincerely apologize for any drawback. I hope you all will understand that. Thank you for taking some time to read my story. Your support is greatly appreciated. Please review if you wish for future chapters. I am sorry for any grammatical or spelling error. **

**I do not own «Sword Art Online», just my OCs. **

* * *

**7:34 PM **

"Sh-sh-she's!" Silica wanted to complete her statement but couldn't mange over her excited tone. The four females faces were turning a bright red as the were nearly being consumed by their uncontrollable giggling. "P-pr-pregnant!" Sugu was able to bring out her vocal chords and the quartet started to regain their composure.

"See, I told you it was gonna make you happy." The only male high schooler laughed.

"Wait a minute. You knew she was pregnant, and we found out _now_?" Asuna growled stepped in of her boyfriend. If this was in the game she would have a butterknife shine a purple glow and charge at his forehead with great speed, just like she did once before when they had dinner for the first time in «Aincrad». _Oh shit, she's pissed._ Those words immediately entered his mind as the hair on Kazuto's body began to stand up all at once. "Uh...uh, well...I uh. S-s-ssensei h-h-help mm-me!" The terrified 16-year-old quickly crouched down behind the woman nearly a foot away from him.

"Yuuki... Asuna-san correct?" Rinko asked.

"Yes, Sensei?" Asuna chirpped like a bird on a spring morning.

Rinko smirked after hearing the honorific again. "Please don't be mad at Kirigaya-kun. Yes he kept this from you, but it was a request from me. When we met we started talking and he said, how he had met all of you wonderful people. Then he mentioned most of you were girls, and I... well couldn't resist the temptation... And truth be told, I didn't tell him about my condition until we met face-to-face. He doesn't even know the gender."

The glowing woman put her hand on the younger's head "and it's Rinrin, _not _Sensei." She corrected. "I'm not _that_ old, you know." She chuckled lightly.

"If you don't mind me asking, but how far long are you?" Lizabeth asked trying not to offend the elder's feelings.

"Its alright to ask. I am currently 21 weeks and 5 days." She answered placing her hand on her swollen abdomen. "Your name is... Shino...zaki... Rika." Rinko then pointed to Silica. "I'm certain that your name is... Ay..ano... Keiko." She then shifted her body slightly to the left. "and you are... Kirigaya... Suguha." Hearing this new person say thier names just by guessing correctly made the «Blacksmith», «Beast Tamer» and the «ALO Sylph Warrior» eyes twinkle like stars. "I must say the pictures didn't really do you girls much justice. You're _all very pretty_." She smiled making the girls cheeks flush red. "And that unconscious man over there... must be..." she pointed to the man with the red bandanna on the floor but lowered her arm at the sight.

"What the?!" Agil came from behind his counter and went to observe what had happened. "Hey how come you didn't come to help me when a was almost attacked?" Kirito added. "I was preparing myself for cleaning the possible blood splatter everywhere," Agil put his ear on Klein's back. "oh he's still breathing. Thank goodness I don't have to fill out the paperwork." Agil said with relief, picking up Klein's body with the help of Kirito and sitting him down at a table. "Does anyone in here have a magic marker?" Kirito joked. "Kirito-kun." Asuna scowled her boyfriend. "Fine, then who has lipstick?" He continued to taunt his fainted friend. "I have some, but it doesn't seem to be his colour." Rika jested.

There was a gagging noise coming from behind, as everyone turned their heads and saw the expectant mother close her eyes tight and covering her mouth with one hand. She put one arm on the table for support, a tear nearly spilled from her left eye. Asuna and Sugu quickly emerged from their standing position and helped her get to the bathroom and closed the door.

"Kirito-san, why is Sensei here with us right now? What she a part of the game as well... but_ differently_?" Silica asked him.

"Huh? What do mean by that Keiko?" Rika added sitting down next to her.

"Sensei said that she is right now at 21 weeks and 5 days, and she wouldn't be here if she wasn't involved in it in some way." The lighter brunette began to answer.

"What does her current gestation have to do with the game?" The darker brunette added.

"I checked on my phone and it said that is 152 days in total." The «Dragon Master» continued. "The game was prematurely cleared on November 7th, 2024." That happened only 148 days ago."

"She wasn't player." Rika interjected as the other girl nodded.

"That's correct," Keiko and Rika both turned her heads to Kazuto, he grabbed the seat opposite of his friends. "She does has something to do with it, but she wasn't in the game with us. In a way, she was in a tougher situation then the rest of us..." His hands on the wooden table became fists as he tried to complete his sentence. "The child that she is carrying inside of her is also... the child of Kayaba Akihiko." He left out a hard breathe like a big weight has been carried off his shoulders.

**7:59 PM **

Rinko walked out the cafe restroom, looking a little pale. Asuna and Suguha came out about three minutes before her and Kazuto told them the truth. She put her head up only to be staring at a cool glass of ginger ale with two ice cubes floating in the coloured liquid, beside it was a small plate of salted soda crackers and a thornless red rose. Looking confused, she turned to the trio of students and noticed someone missing, then a young man from the corner of the bar counter came out.

"I bought those just for you." A little startled she slowly turned around to see his face. The demeanor of his face turned from calm to hesitant in the blink of an eye. His body seemed to froze up as well.

_Here we go again, _the former solo player sighed shaking his head, elevated himself from his comfortable seat and repeated a past action on the same person.

"Oi, are you lagging? Do I seriously need to punch you again?" He waved his hand around the hopeless romantic's face. After hearing that, the older man somehow snapped out of it.

"My name is Tsuboi Ryoutarou, but my friends call me Klein. I was the leader of the guild «Fuurinkazan» It's nice to meet you Rinko-san." The red head shook her hand lightly. As he finished his greeting he noticed the temperature of the woman's palm was lower than his, Klein rised his other hand and began to rub hers in between both of his. As Rinko realized what he was doing she gently took her hand back and placed in at her side. "I used cold water on face, but I'm fine now..." Klein then layed one hand sideways her forehead, making her blush.

"Sensei, didn't you say have preclampsia? You should be more careful, you were already in bed-rest for three days." Kazuto said like he was a doting parent giving a young child a lecture.

"Oh, Rinrin-san you didn't tell us Aka-chan's gender or anything about yourself." Suguha was trying to change the subject.

"But before that, you should cut the cake." Asuna joined in walking the woman to the seat in front of the cold drink and crackers. Agil came along and placed a stack of small plates with forks and big knife beside the box. Rinko lifted off the top but closed it again. "But I start cutting, would anyone like to place a bet?"

"It's a boy, called it." Klein and Kazuto spoke out in unison. "What about you Agil-san?" Rinko turned to the bartender. "No bet for me thank you, I'm not much of a gambler. Congratulations on your coming joy." Rinko thanked him and then turned to the girls. "We're fine either way, and congratulations." Keiko stood up and gave her the knife.

The woman took a deep breath and opened the box again. The cake was medium and was covered in white fondant. The top was covered in red glazed icing, the words _Pink or Blue? _were written in kanji displayed on top. However, pink was written in the colour blue and vice versa. The border was whipped cream frosting with strawberries on the right and blueberries on the left. _It turned out better than I imagined._ She thought as the steel blade was cutting into the pastry. The first small slice of cake was already on the plate. The layer of frosting between the two tiers of cake revealed that it was indeed a light_ blue_.

"Yes, its a boy! Where's the champagne and cigars?" Klein and Kazuto were starting to celebrate.

"Hold on, a minute you two. Look closer." Silica warned them. The two came closer to the table and looked at the colours. "There written in the opposite colours..." Kazuto observed closer than before. "So that means..." Klein and Kazuto looked at each other with beads of sweat started to appear on their foreheads. They both got back up and stepped back a little behind Rinko. "We're sorry!" The two males were on their own knees and hands joined together, there bodies slightly trembling asking for forgiveness. The woman who they were begging began to chuckle "You should have seen your faces. Get up before someone takes a picture." With that said the two sighed with instant relief.

"To late, I already did. Say hello to my new laptop wallpaper." It was Asuna with her cell phone terminal in front of her face. _I should show Yui this when we get back to her again. _The girl smiled at the thought.

"Hey guys, we should eat the cake before it melts." Suguha requested and they agreed. Kazuto and Klein went back to their bar stools, the five girls managed to fit at one table. "Itadakimasu." They whispered to themselves before entering the cake. "Hey, this isn't half bad." Rika was swallowing her first bite. "Sensei, did you make this?" Silica pondered. "I had some help from a certain someone." Rinko sipped her cold ginger ale. "Oh I have to grab somethings from my car, I'll be right back." She got up and quickly left the building.

"Can you believe in just a few more months there's gonna be a new little girl in our lives?" Sugu nearly sounded like a hyperactive chipmunk. "I know right? I'm so excited!"

Silica screeched. "We should think of nicknames, for when she's born." Rika suggested. "Totally, but we should think of ones that going with her name." Asuna said to her friend. "True, we don't want her to get confused when she's older." Rika took into consideration.

The girls stopped talking when their new 'onee-san' opened the door once again, with a purse hanging on the right shoulder and sat back down at the designated table.

She took out a black leather bound book with a silver pen. "Is that a pregnancy journal?" The light brunette questioned. Rinko nodded, "you see I haven't really had the most smoothest pregnancy. My obstetrician... who is also a dear friend of mine from high school, told me to document whatever I do that involves food, movement or other things." The girls nodded sensibly.

"Uh Rinrin-san, can we please touch her?" Asuna asked quietly almost shy. "She's usually active in the daytime, but I don't see why not." She slowly rose from her seat and stepped sideways and took out a camera from her bag. The younger ones did the same. Asuna slowly and carefully placed her hand on the other woman's abdomen then she delicately pressed her ear on Rinko's dress in awe. The «Blacksmith» whispered the word 'wonderful' and repeated Asuna's actions. Silica was the third one and placed a hand on the Rinko's stomach, "I felt a kick." The «Beast Tamer» exclaimed. "She must be waking up." Rinko patted Silica's head. "She's a bit of a heavy sleeper." Rinko was scribbling in her black book and looking at the time. "Hm, sounds like someone else I know, isn't that right Onii-chan?" Suguha went on her knees. "Don't say things like." Kazuto muttered under his breath. Ignoring him, Suguha lightly pressured her hand on the belly, "what is Aka-chan's name?" The «Sylph Warrior» acensed from her current stance. "Her name is Yumeko... Koujiro Yumeko." Rinko patted Suguha's head.

"Do you guys want to try?" Asuna looked over at the seemingly jealous fellow gamers. "Thanks but I have to prepare for tonight's closing and tomorrow morning's opening." Agil denied the request. Kazuto and Klein's faces lit up as if they had gotten the two toys out of a cereal box. "I'll go first." Klein called out, "In your dreams." Kazuto pulled on the former leader's collar and pulled him back. Klein stepped on his foot. If this was in a manga, there would be a bunch of random arm and leg movements, partially covered by a a dirt cloud.

"Unbelievable. There acting like total morons." Asuna shook her head.

"Its a bromance Asuna-san. There a little different from the female equivalent, expect funnier." Agil explained. Asuna reasonably agreed.

The was laughter coming from behind, it was Rinko. "Oh wow, I can't remember the last time I laughed his much. You guys really made my night." She extended her snickering while wiping a tear from the corner of her right eye this time.

"Rinrin-san do you have a picture of Yumeko-chan?" Silica quietly asked the happy woman. "As a matter of fact I do, but it was taken after I met Kirigaya-kun, so its about ten days old." She reached for her purse and took out a small squared photograph, and showed it in front of the girls, who gasped as they layed their viewpoints on the transparent snapshot.

After their short meaningless tussle, both Klein and Kirito called it a tie. "You go first." Kazuto rolled his eyes and stretched his words. "Thanks pal." Klein patted his buddy's back and got down his his knees before the suspecting Rinko. "Klein-kun, I have to say. The female to male ratio around her has been quite off I'm afraid, and it seems to me that she prefers a feminine touch. I'm not really sure how she's going to react." She informed him. "Its okay if she does, I know she's a good girl." The red head placed his hand on the gestating body and then his ear. "See there's nothing to worry about..." The next he knew Klein entire body jerked and had his hand on his ear. "Wow... that was a hard kick..." he winced. "You're telling me." Rinko cringed. "Yumeko-chan, that was very bad what you did." Rinko waved her index finger looking down at her stomach and wrote into her notebook.

"I know it doesn't seem that way, but she is quite protective you, Rinko-san." Klein laughed off as he stroked her stomach.

"Please tell me someone got that camera." Agil let out a little laugh. Kazuto came up to him trying to hold in his left, "oh bet I did its in HD too."

"Rinrin-san can I have my turn now." Kazuto silently dropped to his knees in front of her placing his left hand and ear on the centre. "She's sounds a little different than the last time I heard her. To be fair it was twelve days ago."_ A few more months and she'll be here with us, _he smiled at the sudden thought.

"Rinrin-san," she felt a tap of her elbow and twisted to Asuna who was holding a folded peice of paper. "These are our email address' and cell phone numbers. If you ever need to talk to someone, we'll be here for you." She folded the paper into Rinko's hand and whispered something into her ear for a couple of moments and pulled away, the older woman nodded.

"Uh, Rinko-san. I hope I am not being to forward but, I was wondering..." Klein's body started to freeze up again this time staring at the same red rose with the small pink ribbon attached to it. "Are you asking me out on a date?" Rinko tilted her head a little bit, like a puppy. "If you are I would love too." Her eyes smiled. "You may have a face of a thug, but you are quite a wonderful person, and may I add a very soft heart." Hearing those nice things made him blush. "Thank you very much and I'm free on Sunday." His face was turning red. "That's good, I'll pick you up at 11 am. Here's my phone number." He handed her a small slip of paper.

"I'll be waiting." She winked playfully and looked at the time on her phone. "Oh no look at the time. I promised I would be back by 10." She took her purse and made her way to the cafe door but turned around. "It was very nice to meet all of you, I hope we can do this again sometime." She bowed her head, smiled and left.

"What just happened?" Klein blinked in confusion.

"Klein's got a girlfriend. Na naa naa naa naa!" The rest of cafe's dwellers sang.

"Oh grow up." Klein muttered , blushing a little.

* * *

**So what do you guys think about this story so far. In the anime and light novels, I wanted Klein to have a girlfriend. Why not, he is a great character (and may I add attractive). So when I got up to a certain point in the novel, I decided to make this story. I PROMISE I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON THIS LIKE I DID TO MY OTHERS. Once again, thank you for reading this story. I hope you all have a good morning/evening/night. Please review if you want to read some more!Thank you for supporting me! =3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

**Date **

**I do not own «Sword Art Online», just my OC's. © All rights reversed to Dengeki Bunko and Reki Kawahara **

**Thank you Satoru Tomaki for your review. =3**

* * *

_**Sunday April 06, 2025 «Rinko's Apartment Building» 11:00 a.m. **_

Klein rang the doorbell. A moment later, he heard a lock reset and the door sqeauk while opening eidley. In the doorway was a middle-school aged boy with an expressionless face. "Are you hear for Rinrin-Oba-san?" He asked vaguely. Klein nodded and entered into the apartment. He heard the door shut behind him.

"Oba-san is still getting ready, please sit down. Would you like to drink something while you wait." The red head turned around to the young boy. He had yellow/blonde hair to his ears and brown eyes to match. "No thanks." He replied taking a seat on the green sofa. Rinko had mentioned she lives with two other people people; a very close high school friend and her son, when he had 'overheard' the girls' conversation the night they had all met, courtesy of Kazuto.

"I'm guessing that those flowers aren't for me." The boy's eyes lowered to Klein's right hand. "She might take some more time. I should put these in a vase before they die of thirst until then." Klein reasonbly nodded and handed the bouquet over to him.

"Oba-san said that she had a nice time at the cafe that night." The middle-schooler then bowed in front of Klein. "Thank you for taking care of her. She was happy when she came back, she even told us that she almost started to cried because she was laughing a lot. She wouldn't tell you or anyone else this but she's been a bit down lately." The blonde haired one stood up from his current stance. "My name is Nakamura Takato, I am 12 years old and a first-year at middle school. It's nice to meet you." He greeted but his tone hasn't changed.

"I'm Tsuboi Ryoutarou. My friends call me Klein, you can call me that to if you want. You don't have to be so formal around me." Klein pulled his hand and Takato shook it. "I'll think about calling you that."

"I see that you're still in your pajamas, Takato-kun." A female silhouette came from the small hallway followed by heavy footsteps and appeared into the light. She was wearing a dark blue teagan blouse and black maternight skinny jeans and matching black beribboned ballet flats with light grey liner socks. The sight of her made Klein's forehead sweat a little bit.

"I see that you had to make your date _wait five mintues after he got here_." He raised his left eyebrow.

"My alarm didn't go off..." Rinko trying to make an excuse.

"I guess after 7 times it decided to end it all unplug itself. The poor clock could only do so much." Takato tsked and turned around into the kitchen and got a bowl and a cereal box. Klein's face looked like he had unwittingly entered some kind of warzone, or at least a women's shoe sale at the mall. Inside a manga there would be lightning bolts over their heads while their eyes are set focused on the oppontents faces as liek they were given psychic powers.

Rinko smirked, she heard the home phone rang and answered it. "Hello?...Yes, this is she... I see... Thank you very much and have a nice day." She turned it off and put it back down on the phone carrier and sighed.

"What's the matter?" Klein asked hoping it wasn't too serious.

"Its my ultrasound that was scheduled for next week." Rinko began to answer. "They had it rescheduled for today for 12:30 p.m. They said there was a mix up of some sort." She shook her head over the situation that was decided a by third party.

"I see. That doesn't have to be a problem, we could make it apart of our day together. It'll be nice." Klein got from his seat and put his hand on her head.

"Your not upset that we may have to spend most of our day at a hospital?" Rinko asked in a somewhat surprise manner.

"Nah, at least I get to have a more updated picture before the girls do. More importantly its about your health. Isn't that right, Yumeko-chan?" Klein placed his hand on the swollen stomach.

"Speaking of going to the hospital. Can you give his to Mom? She forgot it." Hiro gave the bento lunch box he had made.

Rinko grabbed her hand bag as she was stepping out the door with Klein.

"Have nice day oba-san, 'Meko-chan and Tsuboi-san." He said with a slightly warmer tone and closed the door behind them.

_**11:07 a.m. **_

Rinko was in the front passenger seat while Klein was behind the steering wheel.

"I know he may seem unemotional at times but he's a good kid, he's just a little uncomfortable around strangers." Rinko was looking out at the window.

"I know this restaurant where you could get a nice breakfast from, you want to go try it out?" Klein suggested not taking his eyes off the road.

"Sure why not? I'm not supposed to go to an ultrasound on an empty stomach." She concurred.

"You know for a pregnant lady, you sure are calm." Klein bit his lips as he realized what he said but to his unfortunate choice of verbal communication the light was still at red.

"I'm always calm in public or in a moving car." She blandly spoke to him unamused.

The traffic signal than turned from red to green. _Oh thank, heaven _the words came to Klein's mind.

In about five to six mintues time they had reached the suggested eating area. He opened the door twice for her; both the car and the building.

_This place doesn't seem too bad. _Rinko thought as she was standing in the front with her date.

"You might feel more comfortable near a window right?" Rinko nodded at the question and then walked to a table. She pulled out her own chair after stopping Klein from doing so. "I might be expecting but I'm not helpless." She reminded him. The two sat down and looked through the menu a waiter came and gave them glasses of water.

"You could eat as much as you like. Its no trouble at all." The red head smiled lightly.

"Are you calling me fat?" She hissed like a snake about to strike its prey.

"N-no of course not. I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable." His palms were starting to sweat again.

"I'm sorry... its just that...that ... I'm just a little nervous." She frowned a little bit and lowered her eyes. She had a reason to be, as for the last time she had an ultrasound she was diagnosed with her condiction. Once it had gotten so bad she was on strict bed-rest for a three day time frame. She had always been independant frm a young age.

"At least you have some moral support this time." He smiled again and the woman nodded and sighed. She put the menu back up to her face, "what do you want to eat?"

Soon enough a waiter came over to take their food order.

* * *

_**12:20 pm «Hospital» **_

Just 10 more mintues left until my turn. Where is Namie? Is she even here today? Should I call or text her? No she's my doctor. Is there something wrong? Wait a minute, was this 'mix-up' planned by her? Did she find something else wrong with me? Rinko shut her eyes tight as her thoughts kept swirling in her mind. Her body sinking deeper into the her seat. She opened her eyes as a soft pressure on her closed left fist.

"I don't think she like your thoughts right now." She looked to her left side so she could see his calm, gentle face.

"He's right you know." They turned their heads to see a young woman wearing pink scrubs, white shoes and a golden name tag. Her brown eyes were fixed on a smiling Rinko. Takato said you'd be here." The long dark green haired woman sat beside

her friend. "I'm on break right now. So do you have my lunch for me?" the nurse playfully asked.

"Same old Fuko. Prepared for anything that comes after her but manages to forget herself at the same time." Rinko shook her head and handed her the box from her purse. "They could take me to any restuarant, but they simply cannot be compared to my son." Fuko took the bento and chopsticks and placed it on her lap. "I bet the cake he helped with was good." The nurse smiled proudly.

"Trust me it was." A male voice interjected between the women's conversation.

"I'm sorry, I'm being rude." The apologetic woman, stood up and bowed. "I am Nakamura Fuko. Thank you for taking care of her and bringing her here." Klein lowered his head and chest. "Tsuboi Ryotarou. My friends call me Klein. Nice to meet you." Fuko nodded at his greeting and sat back down.

"I can't believe he's middle middle school now. He grew up so fast, I didn't even realize it." The nurse sighed wondering how fast time skated by like a summer breeze and placed her hand on Rinko's swollen stomach.

"Pretty soon you'll be in middle school too. Isn't that right 'Meko-chan?" The women felt a little movement. "I bet the boys will be all over her when she's in school." Rinko blushed at the comment and Fuko chuckled lightly.

"Don't joke about that." Klein spatted out in a second.

"Hit a soft spot did I? Fuko looked over to him and smirked.

"You aren't allowed to date until your 30." Klein wagged his finger at Rinko's inflated adomin.

"I don't know, Koko was quite popular with the boys in middle school _and_ high school." Fuko a playful grinned, the not-so-little detail made Klein's right eye twitch.

"Don't you have a lunch to eat?" Rinko interupted the conversation that could end with having Klein a heart attack.

"There you are, sorry I'm late there was a big line at the coffee machine." Another soft feminine tone came along.

The slender figure's red buttoned blouse, long pink shirt were covered in a long white (badass) coat, her noticeably silky blue hair was wrapped in a bun.

"Well if it isn't the third musketeer?" Rinko's face lit up as she and the other woman stood up to hug their friend.

"It's been a long time since we've been together, Namie." Fuko hugged the doctor.

"Takato is in middle school now isn't he? He grew up so fast." The doctor adjusted her grey glasses, "he's turning 13 next month, I can't believe it myself." Fuko's eyes looked like tears was forming in her eyes. "And pretty soon, Yumeko-chan will be." Rinko's began to sinffle as her eyes were started to well up.

"Does anyone need tissues." Klein's arm made way in between the weeping threesome and looked at Namie and lowered his head and said his name. "Namie Orihana." she bowed and thanked him.

"Now, now, we have a job to do right now. Lets all enter the examination room." Namie regained her composure and took Rinko and Klein and said goodbye to Fuko.

_**2:58 p.m.**_

"Alright I got the new results back." Namie entered and sat at her desk.

"Your results are a little better that they were two weeks ago, when you were diagnosed." She continued to go through the file comparing the results.

"It seems that your blood pressure is still high. Your heart and lungs are fine. You are still vomiting a lot, lost sudden weight and have those serious headaches and visual disturbances." Namie closed the file and looked at her friend.

"I'll get you another urine and blood test once I get the other results back. Keep taking those anti-nausea pills 3 times a day. If anything else happens to you, don't hesitate to come back. Everything will be okay, Koko." The enormity centered in the doctor's eyes was starting to make the abundant woman worry once more about the exact sureness of her health. All Rinko did was nod as she fingers turned white, latching on to the brand-new ultrasound image. She had gotten up and left the office, after saying goodbye and making another appointment.

_**3:02 p.m. **_

"The girls might kill me if they found out I have more recent picture then the one you e-mailed them." Klein pointed out as they were exiting the hospital parking lot.

"I'm gonna send the new one to them once I get back home." She spoke but kept her sight outside the window looking at the passing buildings and trees.

"Where are we going now?" She noticed as the car was moving in an unexpected direction.

"I thought we could both rent a movie and grab and pizza while were still out. You looked a little sad after you walked out of Namie-sensei's office. So when you went to the bathroom, I talked to Fuko-san again and she told me a bunch of your favourite films and snacks. She also said she might come home late so don't stay up waiting too long." Klein pulled up at a large public building.

"You rent movies from a library? Isn't that a little outdated?" Rinko looked out to the metropolitan structure.

"Says the woman how still uses the ancient method of rubbing ink onto dead trees." Klein flicked the switch the driver's side to unlock the doors.

_**3:42 p.m. **_

"I forgot what it like to be in actual library. I used to go to the one by my house a lot growing up. Now I just watch tv and films satellite cable, play vintage video games, lie in bed for an uncomfortable amount of time, vomit and take medicine." Rinko went on and on like child who had just came back home from a fairground.

_"Nice to see her smile again." _Klein thought as he was slowly backing up of the lot.

_**6:01 p.m. «Klein's apartment»**_

After managing getting the snacks, pizza and drinks to go along with their chosen film the couple finally got to Klein's apartment.

"That damn rush hour traffic took an hour to settle down," Klein grumpled "at least the pizza is lukewarm."

"This is a nice apartment. You've done nicely for yourself." Rinko complimented as she was taking off her flat shoes._ I hope the swelling won't cause too much of a problem. _She thought silently.

"I had a little bit of help from a couple of friends." Klein placed two small plate each with a slice, two salad bowls and drinks.

The woman thanked him grabbed a plastic bottle from her purse and took out a pill.

The two had started eating, but after finishing her first slice, Rinko started to walk to the bathroom and stayed inside for two and minutes with nothing happening. _Thank goodness a false alarm_ she sighed in relief but the anxiety still lingered inside her sense. _Still why am I so scared?_

* * *

**NOTE: I am very sorry for not being on time for this chapter. Due to school starting and a few social functions happening I was not able to write/update fast enough. Thank you for reading! =3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Girls' Day Out**

**I do not own «Sword Art Online» just my OC's. © All rights belong to Dengeki Bunko and Reki Kawahara.**

* * *

**Sunday April, 20th 2025 «Tokyo Train Station» 12:31 p.m.**

"We're finally here. Now we just have to wait for Rinrin-onee-san to come pick us up." Keiko hopped off the train with Rika, Asuna and Suguha behind her.

"I texted her a couple minutes ago. She said she'll be here in about 10 to 15 minutes." Rika stretched her arms and legs.

"I hope she's alright, last night I thought she was about to cancel on us again." Suguha had a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, you could just tell how bad she felt when she called us last week." Asuna was fixing her the collar of her light pink spring jacket.

"The fact that she called all of us individually, instead of sending a mass text alone, says something." Keiko sighed sounding worried.

"She was all I could think about last night. I got scared when she told us that she had to go to the hospital on Wednesday. It seems that her condition keeps getting worse everyday. But nothing happened the past couple of days." Rika sighed with some relief.

"She sounded like she was going to cry that day." Keiko sat down with the others on a nearby bench.

"You know we all haven't really decided on a nickname for Yumeko-chan yet." Asuna pointed out trying to cheer up her fellow comrades. "I mean we have to do better job than calling her Aka-chan, she's gonna grow up eventually." The rest of the group nodded as small smiles appeared on their faces.

"Onee-san said that Yumeko-chan has a meaningful name.**[1]** It only makes sense to give her a meaningful nickname to go along with." Suguha brought up.

"I forgot about that part." Keiko tapped her chin with her index finger thinking.

"I think we should choose one that isn't all that different from her real name." Asuna put into consideration.

"True, if we do that, than finding one for her won't be that difficult." Rika began swinging her legs playfully hoping an idea would come in her mind.

"Hey since were going to Akihabara, why not get some stuff for her baby shower?" Suguha suggested looking at her phone.

"I don't see a problem with that. We just have to be extra careful." Asuna agreed while the other two happily nodded.

"Good afternoon everybody. Such nice weather we're having this fine day." A young woman walked up to them making the girls' faces lit up with excitement.

"Onee-san you made it." They squeaked in delight hugging her.

"You look lovely today." They said in unison and bowed to her. "Say what ever you want I still feel like a swallowed a dango plushie." She smiled.

"Since all for of you are here I'm assuming that you have met my essential academic requirement." Rinko patted each of them on the back. The vital precondition was that each girl was to finish their homework prior to making the long-awaited trip.

"We met up at a library and helped each other. We even took pictures as evidence." Keiko showed her phone to Rinko, scrolling through a few images before putting the device back in her pocket.

"I used to procrastinate in middle school. My mom thought I was hiding something." Suguha chuckled.

"How are your hands and feet feeling today?" Rika was trying her best not to show any any concern in her face.

"The icing brought it down a little. Tell your mother I thank her for the tip." She replied she and gently rubbed the darker brunette's head. She removed her hand placed on her lower back with a silent moan.

"We should get into your car before your back starts to act up." Asuna took Rinko's hand bag.

"I call shotgun." Keiko gave out a giggle as the rest awed in an uncalled for defeat.

* * *

**«In the car» 12:40 p.m. **

"I can't wait to get to the spa. I haven't been to one without my mother before." Suguha called out from the backseat.

"I went with my cousin once. We had so much fun, we even went to go see a movie afterwards." Keiko turned her head to the backseat.

"Hey Asuna, did confirm our the appointment before you left home?" Rika poked her friend's shoulder.

"I didn't need too. Once I made they practically got rid of the other reservations. It turns out my family has some kind of business with them." The girl in the middle backseat explained.

"Must be nice coming from a rich family." Suguha speculated coming from a smaller family unit.

"I'll admit, it does have some perks." The orange-brunette chuckled.

A few streets signs pass by on the road before the vehicle came to a halt.

**«Inside the spa» 1:15 p.m. **

The five females were seated as soon as they entered. "This feels great. I love mani-pedis'. Its feels like you have new feet and hands when they're done." Suguha sank deeper into her chair as her feet were being soaked in the small tub.

"Expect you never used to the heavy scent of nail polish and remover." Rinko said in a relaxed tone.

"Onee-san there's something we want to ask you." Asuna began asking her question. "You told us that Yumeko-chan has a meaningful name." Rinko looked over to the curious young face. "What exactly did you mean by that?"

"I know this sounds selfish, but I have always wanted a daughter. My family has a tradition where whenever a female child is born we end her name with ko. **[2]** She explained.

"Yumeko-chan is a lovely name, onee-san." Asuna lowered her sight on the gestating stomach.

"My family has a similar one based on the periodic table, due to my grandfather being a chemist." Keiko felt a hand press on her head. "How coincidental that you both your names are similar." Rinko patted her head.

"You know onee-san, we you sent me that photo last time. I thought she looked more like a Yumemi-chan."**[3]** The voice came from the girl in the middle.

"That sounds like a good name possible nickname Suguha-chan." Asuna complimented the «ALO» player.

"Oh I didn't think of it. Onii-chan did. After he called her an alien." The black-haired girl explained.

"He called her what!" Asuna gasped her expression turning to anger like her hair was about to turn into flames.

"Don't worry when he said that I used him as a practice dummy with my shinai. But what he really meant was that she looks like a cute alien. Heh heh, after all who said all aliens are ugly. You know how he is sometimes." Suguha tried to correct her little slip of the tongue.

Upon hearing this, the former «KoB» vice-commander's demanor cooled down turing into her regular self. "Yeah that does sound like something he would say. He can be so careless at times it's amazing. He's just lucky that I wasn't there to give him an earful." She shook her head in annoyance. "But it is nice to know that he's taking an interest in her. That is a good petname. I wish I thought of that earlier." She added in a smiling way.

_Whenever I think of all the things we're going to do with Yumeko-chan. I feel that something bad is going to happen?Something ... something... scary... will happen? When will it come and...f-for how long? Why can't I shake this feeling out of my mind? _The uncomfortable thoughts begin to race in Asuna's head like a go-kart on a track.

"Is something wrong?" Asuna's eyes came into submission when she noticed a hand waving in front of her face.

"You know daydreaming is a bad habit." Rika teased still waving her hand.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Asuna looked like a lost puppy. "Nevermind about that." The «blacksmith» hand was placed on her lap. Asuna turned her head to her left side. "Eh? Where did onee-san go?"

"She went to the bathroom. Wow, you must have been pretty out of it too not notice." The «dragon tamer» responded.

"Do you guys think something _bad_ might happen, but not sure exactly _what _or _when_?" Asuna directly asked the trio with concern and doubt filling her eyes. The girls knew what she was talking about, its been on their minds for a while now.

"As of right now, the only bad thing that could happen right now is rain." Suguha tried to cheer up Asuna. Keiko pressed the orange brunette's hand. "Imagine rain on a beautiful day like today." Rika joined in to help the other two. "You know when we become aunts we have to be careful about the things we say."

Seeing the smile made the orange-brunette's tension decrease. "Onee-san will be a great mother." Rika stretched her back in her leather chair. "Anyone who's willing to go through this much illness really has a loving heart. If she's this strong I can't imagine how strong Yumeko-chan will be." They rest nodded in agreement.

"It's funny how its only been a full month and we already gave Rinko-san three nicknames but only gave her daughter one." Keiko frowned a little at her own fact.

"Some future aunts we are." Rika sighed like she was admitting defeat.

"What kind of future aunts do you think you're going to be?" The question came from a wobbling woman with an inflated stomach.

"The kind that can't figure out a nickname for their own niece." Rika pouted.

"I'm sure you'll think of one in time." Rinko sat back down and place her feet back in the small tub.

"Kirigaya-kun thought of a good one though." She unfairly teased the high school girls.

"That was only because he was getting hit with a big stick." Suguha pouted at the smirking woman.

**2.50 p.m. **

"Glads that over with." Keiko muttered and moved her stiffened legs after paying her share of the bill.

"So where should we go eat?" She made her way to the front passenger seat.

"We should let onee-san choose." Rika turned to the woman wearing blue sunglasses.

"I was thinking a maid café." The driver turned around to see for any oncoming traffic before reversing. The fellow girls nodded in agreement.

* * *

**3:20 p.m. «Maid Café» **

"We better eat quick if we want to shop til we drop." Rika pulled her hamburger to her face.

"Someone sure loves shopping." Rinko said blowing into her soup.

"So how did you find this place?" Asuna sipped into her milkshake.

"Klein-san took me her on... our date," Rinko blushed as an 'ooo' sound came from the rest of the party. "He said he wanted me to be comfortable, because I was... nervous." A moment of silent came along before Suguha playfully nudged the adult. "Say onee-san, you didn't really said anything about her little date. Unlike Klein-san was to onii-chan and Agil-san." Hearing that made the woman's face turned a light red as the girls giggled. "Like I said before we had a good time and he took good care of me."

"So how _long_ were you two out?" Asuna was trying to get more details.

"He picked me up and 11 and dropped me off at 8." Rinko was already halfway into her salad.

"9 hours is a long time to be out in your health." Rika sipped into her soda trying not to look too concerned.

"Well we got stuck at the hospital and traffic as well." She explained further.

"Well I'm done. Who else wants some dessert?" Rika wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Weren't you just in a hurry to leave?" Keiko bit her lip after Suguha lightly kicked her foot under the table.

"Oh I forgot about those..." Rinko quickly rampaged in her purse and took out a plastic container sealed with an air tight red lid. "Would you like one?" She asked as she pulled out a cookie. "Did Takato-kun make them?" Rika's mouth began to water remembering the cake from that night. Rinko nodded and passed it to her.

"Itadakimasu." Rika humbly bit into her cookie. "It's oatmeal chocolate chip with walnuts." She swallowed her first the soft dessert as it melted in her mouth. "You guys should have one. They're delicious." She finished her treat after three more bites. _Looks like I have some competition _Asuna thought to herself biting into hers. "This is _so good_." Keiko and Suguha said in between bites. "Don't talk with your mouths full, its very rude." Rinko looked a little red after she realized what she had just said to them.

"Okay we should get going before the stores get even more crowded." Rinko clapped her hands and got up from her seat.

* * *

**4:47 p.m. «Inside a store» **

"Okay, here's the plan. We try to buy enough things for the party as fast we can. Onee-san said she'll be back from the grocery store in less than 20 minutes." Asuna whispered to the huddled girls and departed. If she thought being in the strongest guild in «Aincrad» was difficult then she had never really took part in _this_ type of party before.

The gang managed to obtain the party supplies before Rinko found them. "What's wrong you look like your hiding something." They instantly shook their heads. "It's just we... needed things for...school." Sugu stammered. "You know how high school was, you could never have enough supplies." She tried to laugh off. "Lets go to another store and buy some real fun stuff." Asuna hurried to the exist.

**5:25 p.m. «2nd store»**

This time they would make sure that they could actually buy a gift instead of boring party favours. Small blue boxes on a shelf under an attractive sign. "Recordant..." Asuna began to read the small print. "A heart-shaped pendant that can record any message 8 minutes or less." She stopped and went to got tell her friends.

"It's a new product and it looks like everyone wants one. And the price tag doesn't seem to be going down any time soon." Asuna glared at the shelf again.

"Onee-san said she's going over here letter right now. It could be more sentimental if recorded it." Suguha added.

Without any argument they each took out some cash with leaving themselves enough to take them back home.

Sugu decided to keep the secret and hid the gift in her party favours bag.

Rinko was patiently sitting in the car tapping of her on touch screen phone waiting for the girls to return. As she noticed the familiar silhouettes she unlocked the doors. "Do you girls even to how to shop." Rinko saw only 2 small bags in each girl's hand, looking a bit suspicious.

"Erm- its because the spa, the food and school stuff, were a little pricey." Keiko explained looking a bit nervous. "She's right and not to mention train ticket prices these days." Sugu bit her lip.

"I wish I could take you somewhere else but you can't afford to miss your train." Rinko sighed looking a little guilty.

"Its okay, the spa just took a little longer and the resturant was a little busy." Asuna ruffled the bag in her hand. _I wasn't this nervous in the guild, why the hell now? _She let out a small yawn.

"Your train won't be here until 6:45. Do you want to take a little drive?" Rinko pulled the car in reverse.

"Yeah, we should visit that shrine, before leaving." Keiko replied.

"Then you can just drop us at the station when were done." Rika spoke softly.

"As you wish, it's your day after all." The driver smiled lightly.

**6:15 p.m. «Train Station» **

"If it wasn't a school night, we could have had some _real _fun." Rinko frowned a little.

"It's alright. We can do that next time, at least we went to a temple. Besides there's always summer break." Suguha touched the scientist's hand. "Maybe even a nice picnic." Keiko leaned a little closer. "I'll make my special sandwiches." Asuna moved in a little closer. "I'll bring napkins, plates and other utensils." Rika chirped with delight.

With that said the girls wrapped their arms around Rinko. "We love you, onee-san."

"I love you, too." Rinko snuggled in between.

The students slowly pulled away and bowed respectfully.

"We love you too, Yumeko-chan. We can't wait to meet you." They softly spoke in unison to the swollen abdomen.

_Neither can I my lovely Yuyu._ A small tear trickled down the right side Rinko's face after the thought.

"It's a terrible thing to see a mother cry." Asuna gave her a leftover napkin.

"Thank you for today. Take care yourself." They waved at the departing woman.

* * *

**[1] **Yumeko means "dream child", "little dream" or "dream girl"

**[2] **The suffex _-ko _is common ending for a female name meaning "child" or "girl"

**[3] **Yumemi means "dream beauty."

**Thanks for reading this chapter! =3 I hope you liked it! I am open to criticism as well. I also take suggestions for for chapters! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**A Mother's Strength**

**Disclaimer: don't own «Sword Art Online», just my OC's. All rights reverse to Dengeki Bunko and Reki Kawahara. **

**WARNING this chapter is was not an esay one to write. The next few ones won't be either. I even had I hard time trying to figure out the official script. I would suggest you'd get some tissues before reading. I am open to any critism or any suggestions any you readers wish to give me . **

* * *

_**Friday May 2nd, 2025 «Dice Café» 4:30 p.m. **_

"We can finally have our party." Rika cheered after she got off the ladder to hang the pink streamers.

"Yeah thank God...we made it...in time...or else..." Keiko stopped talking after feeling light-headed from her balloon blowing activity.

"Here I'll take some." Keiko turned to Suguha.

"I hope this kendo breathing helps with balloons." Keiko teased.

"It was awesome that got blue ones, and writing and a pink marker. Thanks for the tip Kirito-kun." Asuna happily smiled at her boyfriend at the bar counter. She was taking care of a big table covered were colourfully wrapped boxes with a pink teddy bear sitting on the top. There was a chocolate cake with strawberries and whipped cream.

"Hey shouldn't Onee-san and Klein by here now?" Rika looked at her watch.

"I'm calling him right now." Kazuto took out his phone and started tapping the screen.

"Hey Klein, when are you and Onee-Sensei...What? I can't...calm down. Where are you? Okay...gotcha." Kazuto hanged up his phone. His body was starting to tremble. _Why now? Why the fuck now?_ He gritted his teeth. His face was a mixture of terrified, anger, worried and disbelief. He felt all of his body stand up. His hands changed to shaking fists.

"Kirito-kun, what happened?" Asuna's worried tone made Kazuto flinched and cringe once more.

He turned his body but made to upper eye contact. "Onee-Sensei...is...is..."

The boy felt a strong hand against his shoulder and looked at the big bartender behind the wooden counter.

Kazuto still looking down, slowly inhaled and exhaled and began to move his lips, trying to blink away his tears. "Onee-Sensei is in...labour."

A moment of silence passed in the lovely decorated café.

Rising his head he looked at the expressions on his female comrades' faces'. All four of their excited faces turned into worried, upset and confused, with dilated eyes.

Rika raised her hands to her face and looked like was going to fall.

Keiko nodded her head in disbelief and took a small step back.

Asuna just stood with fists at thier side looking at the floor.

Suguha covered her mouth with trembling hands. "Onii-chan...where are...they?" Her scared, confused voice broke the very silence of the room.

_**«Tokyo General Hospital» 5:25p.m. **_

A woman helplessly scared out of mind lays on a gel bed wearing a hospital gown looking at a monitor with a moving, beeping lifeline, while holding the hand of a younger man in a cheap red bandanna with yellow stripes. "Ryo, I'm...I'm..." She tried to talk but her tears wouldn't let her. Klein gently stroked her face erasing the droplets of salty water.

There were two other women present in the hospital room. One woman had long dark green hair running passed her shoulders wearing a pink hat and nurse's uniform. The other one had in dark blue hair wrapped in bun, wearing a long white lab-coat.

"I managed to pull a few strings and got Fuko to be with you in case of a surgery." The doctor, Namie told the woman lying down on the bed in front of her.

"Everything will be alright. We promise, Rinrin." The surgical nurse took the cold hand of sweating woman.

A moment later, the sound of an electronic door slid open sideways, came rushing were five teenagers. Only four of them were wearing the same uniform. Each one of them had a very concerned look.

"You must be the students Koko's been telling us about. I'm very sorry but you have to wait outside until we get some news. I'll escort you out for now." Fuko led the bunch outside in the hallway.

"Rinrin-Onee-san is still in her 2nd trimester." Asuna said in a quiet voice.

"25 weeks and 5 days." Fuko laid her soft hand on the strawberry blonde's shoulder.

"Does this mean Yumeko-chan will be a micro-preemie?" Keiko whispered in fear.

The beautiful nurse nodded slowly to the statement. "You know, when she started seeing you. She's been really happy. I am very grateful to all of you for making her feel that way." She respectfully bowed to the group.

"If you need to thank someone, you should thank Onii-chan. He's the reason why we got to meet her." Suguha smiled at her cousin.

Namie came out of the room. The teenagers huddled around her hoping for some news. The doctor took a swift step back and sighed. "The next several hours may get critical. Right now, we are monitoring the fetal heart rate. Last time we checked her contractions were 40 minutes apart. This could go on overnight I'm afraid." Her words were stable but her eyes were scared.

"If something happens we may have to do an emergency c-section." She concluded leaving the people in front of her speechless.

"If you have permission, I can get some blankets and coffee." Fuko offered the group.

Within a moment's notice, a 2nd nurse with came out of the same room. "Sensei, the fetal heart rate is declining."

Namie flinched and turned her body to the second nurse at the door. "Alright prepare the patient for surgery." The doctor turned to the woman standing next to her. "Fuko come with me to the ER."

"Sensei, please help them _both_." Kazuto eye's were welling up bit.

Namie rubbed his head. "We'll do our best. This isn't my first time you know." She whispered. Both adults left within a blink of an eye.

* * *

_**6:30 p.m. **_

Klein came out of the room. His face was filled in disbelief. It was similar to the one he showed on the first day of «SAO». _This...is for real. I don't believe it._ His thought swirled around his mind.

He went over to his friends and sat down with them.

"Klein..." Kazuto moved his chair a little closer. The older gamer's gritted his teeth. Kazuto had seen this expression twice before. It was the time foolishly decided to solo kill «Nicholas the Renegade» to get the «rumored revival item». The other time was when he took «Heathcliff's» request.

"I love them." Klein murmured.

"I don't know much about love, but I know that Onee-Sensei really enjoys having you in her life. In fact, whenever she comes in contact. You're her go-to topic." The raven haired student patted his loyal friend's back.

Namie returned with her blue hair-bun under a cap. "We'll be starting shortly. Koko is getting two epidurals and going to the ER as we speak. She'll be under the affect for a while after her stitching. She said that she wants Klein-san to be with her."

She informed the group of six.

"Sensei, please be careful. They're both special to us." The girls and Kazuto chorused in unison, bowing respectfully. The woman in blue scrubs nodded deeply. She and Klein both left the waiting area.

Fuko came back with a folded piece of paper. "Koko wants you to read this." The nurse gave the note to Rika. "The surgery will take about an hour. If you need a snack, there is a set of vending machines down both hallway ends." She instructed before leaving again. The teens surrounded Rika as she unfolded the paper:

_When you go home please thank your mother's for me. _

_Thanks to them my daughter has beautiful and strong_

_young women to look up too. _

_I will always be grateful for that. _

A silent moment passed as they all joined hands and lowered their heads together, solemnly looking at the floor.

_*MONTAGE* _

_"Do you think I'll be a good mother?" _

_"When she finds out about what I've done in the past. Do you think she'll forgive me?" _

_"This whole letter thing isn't as easy as I thought it it would be." _

_"I wonder how our relationship will be like when she she older." _

_"I'm scared that I might do something wrong with my parenting." _

_*MONTAGE END*_

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading! I hope you tune in to see the next chapter entitled "**_**A Mother's Strength Part 2**_**"! Please review if you want. I am open to any criticism you have for me. I am sorry if this chapter is a little shorter, but I have 2 projects due on Monday, that I am currently proofreading right now. Sorry if there any sloppy grammar or spelling mistakes. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

_**A Mother's Strength Part 2 **_

_**A Message from the Heart**_

**I do not own «Sword Art Online» just my OC's. All right belong to Dengeki Bunko and Reki Kawahara.**

* * *

_**May 2nd, 9:00 p.m. **_

Rinko slowly opened her eyes to a blurry ceiling. Her eyes quickly came in to focus. Her back was numb, laying on the same gel bed from before. Her left has had an IV placement inserted.

She looked to her left and right and saw 4 girls sleeping in their uniforms, slouched on chairs and covered their upper bodies in green blankets. Asuna and Keiko were next to her arms on opposite sides. Rika and Suguha were at her feet on opposite sides as well.

Asuna eyes fluttered opened and gave a short yawn.

"Girls..." The woman groaned.

"Onee-san, you're awake. We're so glad." Asuna announced and one by one the other woke up.

"Onee-san, would look like some help sitting up?" Keiko kindly offered.

Rinko nodded looking at the ceiling and then to her left hand that was hooked up at a monitor.

"How long out I knocked out for?" She asked in a tired voice as they all joined to help her sit up. Rinko hissed at the searing pain of the scar on her stomach.

"Your surgery lasted for an hour. You came out at 7:45 p.m." Suguha explained.

"I'm sorry." Rinko lowered her head in shame as tears poured out. "I'm sorry. I failed everyone. I'm sorry. I'm a failure." Rinko let out a horrible cry and shaking head. She pulled on her dark grey hair tightly. "It's my fault, it's my fault. I regret what I did that day. Why is the child paying for the sins of her mother?" Her hands started to shake.

Asuna slowly took Rinko's hands and placed it within hers. "_No, you're not. _You are a wonderful mother." The strawberry blonde began to speak. "You went through an illness so you could protect her for one more day _inside of you. _You helped create a world that brought all of us together. You were apart of the reason why we are all strong and brave today. Before that day, I felt _lonely, stressed and unhappy_. And today, you gave birth to an amazing person. You are _not_ a failure. You are human and you made a mistake. We love you _very_ much, and now you have given us another reason to love you even _more_. That is why you are_ not a friend, but a sister_."

The hazel-eyed beauty folded her hand into Rinko's.

"We are going to stand by you and _our_ baby." Rika sat closer to the woman.

"After all we wouldn't be good aunts then." Keiko sat the opposite side of Asuna.

"We may not be as academically inclined as you are, but we can teach her other things." Suguha joined the small huddle.

"Thank you, for your incredible support." Rinko met them at eye-level view.

"Where's Ryo and Kirigaya-kun?" The numb woman pondered.

"Don't worry, they're with Himeko-chan right now." Keiko answered.

"Himeko-chan? You thought of a nickname?" Rinko smiled softly.

"We came up with quite a few actually. Then we narrowed it down to Aka-chan, MeMe and Himeko." Rika explained.

"She's our princess after all. We're spoil her rotten." Suguha playfully winked at Rinko.

"Onee-san, we have a gift for you." Asuna gave Rinko a yellow paper wrapped box with a pink bow on the lid. Rinko neatly unwrapped the paper to reveal a blue box. She opened it and revealed a gold heart-shaped pendant with a emerald green center.

"Its a recorder for your letter. The center is really a speaker." Suguha informed.

"Thank you." The woman lowered her head in gratitude.

A raven haired teenager entered the room. His blazer was on his left arm while his tie was loosened. "Nice to see your awake, Onee-Sensei." He smiled lightly.

"What does she look like Onii-chan?" His cousin looked at him. The boy sighed.

"Thin skin, visible veins, small, about 635 grams, and just like her mother." He described to them.

"Just like me." Rinko repeated the last words and sighed.

"She'll be very beautiful someday." Keiko chirped like a bird in spring.

"Boys will be fawning all over her." Rika teased.

"Well looks like they lready have some competition. Klein is fawning over her as we speak." Kazuto softly smiled.

Hearing that made a big shining tear fall down Rinko's right cheek and wiped it off.

"Onee-san would you to eat something?" Asuna offered.

"Not right now. I want to record my letter." Rinko politely declined.

Kazuto handed the purse on the nightstand to her.

They all bowed and left her alone.

* * *

Rinko ran her fingers through the object placed in her palm and took a nice deep breathe. She noticed that the back of it had tiny buttons. She pressed the biggest one which gave a soft green glow. "Message recording." A robotic feminine voice announced.

_My beautiful daughter, _

_This is your mother, Rinko. There's so many things that I want to share with you. _

_I want to to know that I love you very, very much. _

_I have never loved anyone or anything more that you, ever. _

_The time that you spent inside me will always be near and dear to my heart. _

_Even with my condition, I didn't mind being sick, because it was for you. _

_You were with me every step of the way. _

_I always wondered how you would look like, your hair, your eyes, your nose._

_I wonder what your interests, your talents may include. _

_I wonder what your favourite foods, books, games, likes, dislikes, hobbies, movies and music will be. _

_I really do hope that we find something in common someday, no matter what it is. _

_I hope you grow up to be a confident, ambitious, independant, bright and brave woman someday._

_I my heart, I know you will. _

_I hope you won't hide anything from me, but if you do I'll understand._

_Just rememeber that I always want you to be happy and healthy. _

_You are my true love, my darling._

_I love more than anything else on this planet. _

_You are my most precious treasure. _

_I loved you since your first kick. _

_You being here, in this world, has made a long dream of mine come true at last. _

_I hope you will have a dream come true. _

_I can't wait to see your smile, or hear your voice. _

_I can't wait to finally meet you._

_I will always cherish you. _

_I love you. _

Rinko pressed the button below the glowing one. "Message recorded." The same monotone voice returned.

Rinko reached for the call button next to the lifeline monitor. A nurse came at the doorway. "What can I do you for Koujiro-sama?" The nurse asked.

"Can you please get Nakamura Fuko and Orihara Namie in here?" The woman in bed nicely requested.

"Certainly." The nurse bowed and went.

The kids came back in again. Their faces were tired but happy.

"We just met her. She is absolutely incredible." Asuna said.

"We were supposed to have the same birthday." Rinko lowered her head once more.

"But now she has 2. Today is her actual and adjusted age. She'll have have 4 birthday parties by the time she's 2 years old." Kazuto pointed out. "There's gonna be a lot of presents at _each_ one." Keiko added. "With lots of love." Suguha and Rika said in unison.

The teens assembled a line, lowered slowly their backs and bowed respectfully at the new mother. "Congratulations, congratulations, congratulations." The five voice were in perfect harmony.

"My father says that if you congratulate someone on their birthday, good things will happen. We just wished Himeko-chan." Keiko hugged Rinko.

"I still think my nickname's better." Kazuto smirked and puffed his chest.

"The only reason you came up with it was because I was attacking you with my shinai." Suguha pouted and crossed her arms.

"I still took shorter that you guys." He added.

"We _made a list _and then shortened it, Kirito-kun. You however just thought of _one_." Asuna interjected poking him in the center of his chest.

"I still thought of it faster than any of you guys." He playfully stuck his tongue out at his girlfriend.

"Well just see what Yui-chan has to say about this." His girlfriend raised an eyebrow.

Kazuto looked at Rinko. "How many names does Yumeko have now?"

The woman took out her phone and started tapping numerous times. "Let see, Yuyu, Yuko, Meko, Himeko, MeMe and Yumemi." She counted on her fingers as she recited the names. "That makes 6 in total." The mother concluded.

"Who thought of Yuko?" Rika scratched her head.

"Ryo did." Rinko blushed a little. The girls led out a chuckle making the her cheeks even more red.

"Where's the bear Onii-chan?" Suguha turned to her cousin.

"I gave to Klein. He's holding on to it until she's stable enough to put in the incubator." The boy explained.

Fuko and Namie rushed in the room and quickly hugged their beloved friend with their eyes watering."We're so proud to know you." They cried.

Fuko ran back outside and returned with a wheelchair. "Are you ready to meet her?"

Rinko's eye lit up and nodded in response. With the help of the doctor and nurse, she lifted herself off the bed, but hissed at the pain from the wound on her previously inflated abdomen. _This pain is nothing, comparing what she's going through right now. At least I can breathe on my own. _The image spun in her mind.

* * *

_**9:45 p.m.**_

As they made they everyone going through the hallway to the NICU, they noticed someone. A young boy with yellow/blonde ear-length hair with eye brown eyes was sitting in a chair in front of the doors. He was wearing a simple light blue hooded sweat shirt, black skinny jeans and purple sneakers with white stripes and black laces. In his left hand were a bouquet of white lilies. Despite the tension energy rising in the hallway, his face was calm.

"What is he doing?" Fuko moved a little faster still driving the wheelchair.

"Takato what the hell are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to stay home?" She stretched her arms and embraced her son.

"I'm sorry, Oka-san. I couldn't wait any longer. I came in a few moments ago." The middle-schooler hugged his absurdly youthful mother tighter. "I took the closest bus I found and ran all the way here." He nuzzled his face into her chest.

He walked over to Rinko and streched his left hand. "Oba-san thank you for giving me my present early this year." He folded the flowers in her hand. "I read that it's the flower of May _and_ a symbol for motherhood." He leaned forward to embrace her.

"You're welcome." She rubbed the back on his head gently.

A certain blue-haired doctor appeared in front of him. "My, my Takato-kun. You grew a little since the last time we saw each other." The boy looked at her and smiled. "Well, that tends to happen Nami-oba-san."

Fuko clapped her hands lightly. "We can't keep her waiting any longer."

Rinko closed her eyes and breathed slowly and heavily.

Fuko put her hand back on the handles of the mobile chair.

"I'm nervous." Rinko confessed.

"So was I, but now look at me." Fuko whispered in her ear.

The nurse pressed her hand on the door and slowly swung it open.

* * *

**Thank you VERY much for reading this chapter! It really means a lot to me. I am open to any positive or negative criticism you readers have for me. If you want I am willing to accept any requests if they're available. Please tune in next week for the chapter entitled **_**A Mother's Strength Part 3: First Meeting**_**. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A Mother's Strength Part 3**

**First Meeting **

**I do not own «Sword Art Online» just my OC's. All rights go to Dengeki Bunko and Reki Kawahara **

* * *

"I'm nervous." Rinko confessed.

"So was I, now look at me." Fuko whispered in her ear.

The nurse pressed her hand on the door and swung it open.

The huge room was dimly lit. They were nurses, doctors and monitors with wires around an isolette. A man in a red bandanna was sitting down next to it, walked up to the women at the door. _He's been in here, with her for this long. _The realization silently entered the back of Rinko's conscience.

"You did wonderful." He hugged trying not to go near her newly stitched abdomen. "I'll take it from here." Klein reached for the handles of the chair from the nurse beside him.

"If you need_ anything at all _just text me." Fuko patted his shoulder and left.

Klein slowly wheeled over the overwhelmed mother to the incubator and sat back down on his seat.

The incubator had a small tag with Kanji on it spelling the name _Yumeko_.

"It's alright to touch her, she's yours after all." Klein took Rinko's wrist and carefully placed it within the chamber. When the hand made it through the panel she gave a small single brush on the open area on the neonate's cheek and stroked the small pink cap. There was a high note singing deep inside Rinko's heart.

"Your husband's right, Koujiro-sama. Human interaction is just as important as the medication she receives here." An older nurse said with a gentle voice and a warm smile.

"He's not my husband." Rinko whispered softly at the older woman wearing scrubs.

"My apologies, I thought he was." The nurse bowed a little embarrassed.

Rinko pressed her forehead on the glass-like structure, trying to take note of every single little feature on her daughter's body. From the paper thin skin, scrunched up eyes framed with reddish eyelashes and the tiny nose. The staring took up to 20 minutes but the mother pulled back her now pinkish forehead.

"You should go back to your room and get some rest. You gave birth three hours ago." Klein gently clutched her shoulder. He got back from his chair and placed his hands on the wheelchair handles and walked her out into the hallway.

**10:25 p.m. **

They were both back in Rinko's assigned room. Klein carried Rinko out of the chair and placed her on the mattress in a bridal fashion.

"Ryo, are you... mad?" A silent flow of tears ran her face after she asked him.

"Mad at you for what?" His gentle eyes probed at her with deep concern.

"For the game, and for today?" She lifted her face to meet his. "For not keeping her safe until now, dragging you all into this." She cried and rambled on the unneeded contriteness. "If I hadn't went jogging every morning...or...had more bedrest... If she dies...it...I..." She her ranting stopped, instead her face was bumped into Klein's warm chest. He while laying his chin on her head.

"Please don't say that again. You did what you could. This isn't your fault. Even the doctors explained this was the best decision they could make. If they didn't..._neither _of you would be here. You tried _so_ hard, and it didn't work out, sometimes things do, and sometimes they don't. _Please_ don't blame yourself." His body shook momentarily and stopped.

_***Flashback start* **_

_**Sunday March 23rd, 2025 1:32 p.m. **_

Kazuto and this then business acquaintance were sitting opposite each other at a coffee shop near a Tokyo station. She couldn't resist asking about the people he had encountered during his adventures in the digital universe.

"So anyway, besides his inability to successfully get a woman, and the fact he accidently flirted with an NCP. He's one of the nicest, caring and dare I say, _coolest _people I've ever met. Trust me he's a total bruiser with a soft center, don't let that unkempt exterior of his fool you." The teenager went on like a fanboy about to see a live sold-out concert; or at least coming out of a chick-flick alive.

"You speak quite highly of him." The female scientist responsed.

"Well, he's one of those guys that, you feel good being around." Kazuto released a little smile.

"Uh, we're having a party on the fourth of next month. One of my friends owns a café in the Taito district. You should come and it'll be nice for everyone else." Kazuto tried to avoid awkwardly looking down at her stomach for the third time.

At that time, her gestation was a tad bit over twenty weeks.

The scientist momentarily pondered about the invitation. "I accept." She smiled warmly.

"Great, I'll tell him to-" The boy was cut off his elder gestured her hand telling him to stop. "We should keep it _our little secret_. But to make it fair, I will _not_ tell you the name or the gender of my future child." The expecting mother drew out her hand, hovering it over the table's center. "Also considering your bodily communication, its quite self-evidented that you haven't been around women in my certain circumstance in a _very_ long time."

_Damn it. Is it really that obvious? _The teen thought to himself.

"Keeping a secret like _that_? I don't know my girlfriend wouldn't be very fond of that." Kazuto briefly paused at the proposal.

"I'll bring a cake." She added, snapping out the kid of his contemplating.

"Deal." He promptly shook the her hand in approval.

"We're gonna have a good time, _Sensei_." Kazuto gave out a grin.

_***Flashback end***_

* * *

Klein took out a tiny pink stuffed bear from his pocket and gave it to her. "It needs your scent more than mine."

"You should go now. You have work in the morning." She stated.

Klein leaned his face forward. "But first. I figured." He whispered, getting closer to her forehead.

A sound came out of nowhere. _Knock, knock_.

Klein feverishly straightened his crooked posture.

A voice called out "I hope I'm not interrupting any important." A green haired nurse came in with a tray of food.

"N-no I was just leaving...Good night." The only man in the room evacuated with a reddish face.

The nurse shrugged it off and sat the rectangular plastic piece on the nightstand beside the bed. "I got a lemon orange cranberry muffin and tea." Fuko pulled up and sat on the chair next to the bed. "You should take a bite before Dr. Eat-More-Healthy shows up." Rinko grinned and accepted the gift.

"Did someone say my name?" A woman with open shoulder-length dark blue hair wearing a thin lab-coat came inside. She was carrying a something behind her back with left hand and had a cup of coffee in her right hand.

"Busted." Fuko lowered her head in shame.

"I'll allow it. I've been craving sweets all day." Namie pulled out a green cloth bag and dangled it lightly.

"I've been looking everywhere for those." Fuko pointed.

"Well not hard enough." Namie playfully stuck out her tongue and sat the opposite of the nurse.

"I hope you get fat." Fuko gave the impression of an evil witch chanting a curse.

"Sweet rolls or chocolate anyone?" Namie placed the bag on the floor beside her.

"Just like the good old days." Rinko beamed.

"Yeah, just a little _different_." Namie pinched Rinko's cheek. "Still soft as ever." The doctor complimented.

"Yeah,_ we're old_ now." Fuko sighed.

"I mean we all graduated." Namie raised an eyebrow while unwrapping a strawberry sweet roll.

"And I mean that we're all in our thirties." Fuko streched her legs. Rinko lightly slapped Fuko's knee.

"By different I meant, I'm a doctor, you're a nurse and she's a scientist." Namie said in between bites.

"Don't forget mothers." Fuko puffed her chest proudly and raised Rinko's hand.

_Don't need to tell me twice._ Namie sighed and sipped her coffee.

"So I hear that a _certain someone_ is doing quite well in middle school already." The doctor leaned in forward as if it were a gossip circle.

"Takato is doing better than elementary school, and _much_ better than kindergarten." She stated and watch the her friends nod in agreement. Fuko took a sip from her own tea cup. "We're still close, but I really do miss the quality time. He got older and I got more busy. I never forgot when he told me he wanted a sibling. Then Koko moved in, and he started feeling less lonely at home."

"I remember when I told him that I was having a girl. He got so excited he started crying." Rinko smiled at the past memory.

Footsteps were coming closer to the electronic door. A beep was heard and the open door slid sideways. Asuna, Keiko, Rika, Suguha and Kazuto went through the doorway.

"Onee-Sensei, we apologize but we can't stay any longer. It's way past our curfews, our parents are waiting impatiently as we speak. But we'll come by later." Kazuto solemnly announced.

Understandably, the woman in the hospital gown nodded. "Thank you, all for staying as long as you could. You have no idea how much gratitude I have." She respectfully lowered her head to the group of students.

All five of them reciprocated her response by bowing as well.

"Well be saying good night to the baby now. Then we'll leave the hospital." Keiko informed as she was the last one to leave.

"They're good kids. They love you enough to adopt you as an older sister." Namie commented the young group.

"There's something else bothering you. Spit it out." Fuko focused a sharp gaze on Rinko.

Rinko clenched on the folds of her blanket with fists.

"If you don't want to tell to tell us. Can you write it down?" Fuko adjusted her voice to soft and gentle, she went into Rinko's purse to take out the beautiful leather-bound black journal and blue pen, the nurse had seen _many_ times before.

Rinko ripped out a piece of paper and began to apply the ink.

_When I was knocked out, I had I dream. There was a health gauge floating a few feet in front of my face. It had her name on it. It went to green to red very fast. When it depleted completely I saw 3D polygons and a glass shattering noise. When it finally stopped. The gauge was replaced with a red sign that said __**'You have failed'**__. _

* * *

**Thanks for reading my chapter. I'm sorry it took so long! No, I'm not dead. **

**The reason that I made this three-parter is because I wanted my main OC to be a **_**very**_** strong character, perhaps stronger than Kirito in the real world (and yes, this was planned from the very beginning. And yes, there are things already planned for Yumeko down the road of this story). The next chapter will include a full-dive into «ALFheim Online», where I will introduce a game mechanic that I hope you will find interesting. If there are any suggestions/comment for me, please send them to me. I hope you have a wonderful day/night! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Long Awaited Full Dive**

**I don't own Sword Art Online. Just my OC's. All rights reserved go to Denegeki Bunko and Reki Kawahara. **

* * *

**Friday, May 16 2025 12:20 pm**

Kazuto couldn't wait until he finally heard the chime of the bell signaling the end of his previous long and dreary morning class. Even when it soundly oddly akin to the bell in the chapel in the Starting City of Aincrad. He had promise to have lunch with his girlfriend today.

He froze in his path and set his viewpoint on a female student wearing the school uniform. He felt like he had stop at just the right moment.

She was sitting on a plain wooden bench playfully swinging her long slender legs on the pavement beneath her. Her beauty was equally as enchanting as the flower beds that were planted near the sitting area.

She long strawberry-blond hair hung gracefully on her shoulders of her blazer. The rays of sunlight hit her and just the right second, giving her pale skin a such a tranquil and natural glow, that was scary yet satisfying. It looked like something straight from a motion picture or magazine photograph.

He waved to get her attention. As soon as it happened, her female give a warm and genuine grin.

"Sorry for taking so long, Asuna. I hope I'm not _too_ late ." He put his school bag on the ground and sat next to her smiling .

The girl nodded. "I just came about a minute ago. How are you, Kirito-kun?"

He laid his head back and deeply sighed. "Tired and starving."

"You sound like an old name, Kirito-kun." Asuna pouted.

"It's Kazuto, _not_ Kirito. Using your game alias here is considered bad manners." He reminded her.

"I forgot about that." Asuna covered her mouth.

"I'll let is slide this time." He smiled.

He leaned his body in closer to her's, but she unexpectedly pulled slightly further. "You do know that people are able to see us from the cafeteria?" She asked embarrassingly without making any eye contact with him, her face slightly blushed.

Hearing that, Kazuto's heart rate jumped by at he feverishly scanned his surroundings, including the glass windows and the tall trees. In his mind was hoping what she had just said was just an overdecorated fad she had heard from someone else.

"Just for that mistake, no lunch." She crossed her arms in displeasure.

Her boyfriend looked at her with the impression of a lost puppy.

"Oh, alright." She brought out a small picnic basket.

The basket's space was filled by two sandwiches alongside two small plastic water bottles. The sandwiches look nearly symmetrical as the ones she made on the 74th floor in while the pair were partying together in the game.

Kazuto instantly took one of them and began taking big bites.

"So how's your rehab?" He took a sip from a bottle.

"I can finally say goodbye to the cane. But I still need to stay away from running or anything like that, until the doctor says its okay." In order to meet the school's admission deadline, Asuna had undergo severe rehabilitation treatment.

"So how's your dad dealing with you-know-what?" He continued to question.

She let a small sigh. "He's been a little depressed, but once he finds himself a hobby, he'll cheer up. He's practical half-retired already." She shook her head.

"So are you excited for today's offline-meeting?" She waved her hand in front of the face now spaced-out boy. He blinked twice and turned his face to her's.

"So how much homework do you have?" The girl asked.

"It's hard to say right now. I have two classes left. But considering the amount I got right now, I won't able to sleep until Wednesday."

"Oh stop exaggerating." She chuckled and leaned in closer to him.

She rested her head on his shoulder, while he rested his head on hers.

****

Meanwhile in the cafeteria...

"I can't believe their acting like _that_ on school property." Rika loudly slurped on the straw of her drink. Staring intensely outside of the transparent window looking at the young couple together in the rose garden.

"Lis... Rika-san, can you please stop making all that noise. Spying in a rude hobby." Silica frowned at her elder.

"Well were you looking at them about two minutes ago?" The dark burnette responded in a nasty tone. The younger player's face turned red like a tomato and looked down.

"Well were you that came up with this one-month pact?" The dagger user added.

"If I knew it was going to this hard, I wouldn't have made it in the first place." Rika sat back down at their respective table.

A small silence drifted between them.

"So are you excited for today's offline meeting?" Rika changed her tone of voice.

"Yeah, you bet. I can't wait to meet up with Lyfa... Suguha-chan again." The lighter brunette cheerfully smiled.

"You two have quite a budding friendship going on." Rika commented with a teasing smile on her face.

"You could say that again."

The soft chime of the bell was heard through out the school building, indicating the end of the students' lunch hour.

* * *

**5:40 pm**

The Dicey Cafe's door displayed a sign saying_, Reserved for Today_. Three school-aged teenagers were standing in the doorway of the packed building. "Hey, we aren't late..." The only male teenager among the trio looked and sounded confused.

Rika stepped forward. "Don't you know that the guests of honor are _supposed_ _to arrive later?_" She teased and pulled them inside one by one.

The shop had quite a few more people than unexpected. There were stacks of pizza boxes, plates, glasses among other things on the tables.

A bright spotlight immediately landed on Kazuto. His thought his heart was about to jump out of his chest.

Rika had a microphone in her hand and opened her mouth, "1, 2, 3!"

After her obvious cue, everyone else shouted. "Congratulations, for beating the game!" The chant was followed by clapping, cheering and the loud snapping sound of party crackers. The young person in the center of all the commotion couldn't help but look dumbfounded.

After a brief speech by Kazuto, and everyone trying to thank him all at once. The party resumed as usual.

Kazuto found himself at the bar counter. "Bartender, bourbon. On the rocks." He unreasonably requested.

A glass with a bronze coloured liquid inside of it appeared before him. The minor took a small sip. "This is Oolong tea." He looked at the happily grinning shopkeeper with a slight relief.

"Hey, Agil give me a real one." A tall man wearing a cheap red bandana and a suit with red tie that equally bad in taste sat in the vacant bar stool next to Kazuto.

"Don't you have to go back to work, Klein?" The student couldn't help but ask.

"Can't take on overtime without a little drink." The kanata wielder answered.

_I can't wait to see how she designs her avatar_. Klein was in a dream-like state as a goofy smile grew on his face.

"What's with him?" The teenager oddly asked the man stationed behind the counter.

"He thinking about a certain first kiss that may happen tonight." Agil chuckled.

"Hey, you said that was between _me and you_."

"Well, now it between me, you _and_ him."

"Hey, listen we're really sorry that we haven't been there for a few days. How is _she_?" Kazuto couldn't help but sound guilty.

"Yumeko's PDA was on Tuesday. I wish that the damn medicine would have just closed the hole. She was on it for at least four days." Klein furrowed his eyebrows.

Klein puffed his chest and gave a proud grin. "My girl's stronger than a bull."

"_My girl _huh? Sounds like you three are hitting it off." Kazuto playfully nudged him.

"How's her left foot?" The man behind the counter asked.

"The needle poked her _pretty good_, but she needed it. It took a few tries though and some time. The scar is permanent." Klein took another sip and swallowed.

"Is there anything we need to know before seeing her?" Kazuto asked.

"Lets not talk about that right now. It's a party." Agil began to polish an empty glass.

A moment later another tall man in a suit sat on the other bar stool next to Kazuto on his left side. Unlike Klein, the other man gave a decent impression of a businessman. It was Thinker, the infinite leader of The Army, the game's largest guild. "Bartender, refill please." he requested for politely.

"Thinker-san, congratulations on your marriage to Yuiler-san. I hope you both have a wonderful life." Kazuto as both of their glasses clinked together. Thinker gave a shy smile. The two clinked their glasses together.

Klein leaned into the conversation. "That's incredible. Man, it would have been pretty sweet to find my partner while I was in there. I guess fate had _other plans_... Anyway, I'm really happy for you."

"Yeah, now you got _two girls _in your life." Kazuto snickered.

"Don't take that out of context. I'm dating a single mother."

"I think everyone could take that out of context." Agil joined in.

"By the way, I saw that new MMO Today publication." Klein added.

Thinker repeated showing a shy smile. "Oh, how embarrassing. The concept of it is still quite incompetent... Also with today's current circumstances regarding the genre of MMO's, capture data or even the news seems pretty much worthless. I'm thinking of renaming my webpage, but thinking of the right name is quite challenging."

The black haired boy nodded in agreement.

His view turned to the giant bartender in front of him. "How's The Seed program going?"

Agil gave a scary looking grin. "Fantastic, it's spreading like wild fire. There's already about 50 mirror servers, almost 100,000 downloads and being runned by 300 large servers."

"I can't wait to see what her avatar looks like." Klein said lustily.

"Do you realize we can hear you right?" Kazuto elbowed his friend. _Am I really asking about this to the same guy who wanted to know how old Sugu was the day we had first met? _He thought.

"So what's Onee-Sensei's avatar race?"

Klein shrugged. "It's a surprise." He took a sip.

Kazuto looked at Agil. "Did the plans for the after-party change?"

"Same time. Same place." The bartender extended his thumb.

Klein sighed, "I'm not so sure if I should try to kiss her tonight."

"Oh come on, you'll be fine. You're just a little nervous." Agil patted his costumer's back.

"I tried a couple of times before, but I keep getting blocked by Fuko or Takato. I swear it's like their taking turns or something. Plus, she's in a vulnerable state of mind right now."

Kazuto interjected. "Come on now, you can't let something that had happened two weeks ago bother you now." _You idiot! Why did you say that?! What the hell is the matter with you?! _The thoughts screamed in the back of his conscience.

Agil looked at Klein. "If I may add, a kiss can be considered a very important highlight in any kind of relationship. My personal advice is that it should be heartfelt and natural. Regardless that if is in this world or a virtual world."

The three other males nodded in agreement.

Klein tapped Kazuto's shoulder. "Takato's birthday is coming up. I was thinking of taking him out for a little guy time with him for then. You wanna join me?"

Kazuto took a brief pause. "That sounds like fun. I'm free on Sunday." He accepted.

"Great, I'll talk to Rinko about it later."

* * *

****

ALfheim Online

**New Aincrad**

**Yggdrasil City **

**Kirito and Asuna's Inn Room **

"Onee-san, can you please show us the pictures _now_?" Lyfa, the Slyph warrior begged the older-looking female Salamander avatar Rinko. Rinko's virtual appearance was still similar to her real one, with the expectation of a couple adjustments.

Rinko smiled warmly and gracefully rose from her small wooden chair. She swung her hand downward to access the Menu, tapped on the Options button. As soon as the drag-menu came out, she pressed on Personal Inventory and hit the button saying Real World.

A new feature was just added in the newly revived ALO. The players are now capable of uploading and seeing pictures taken in the real world into the virtual world through the player's AmuSphere. This mechanic was designed to help the players, especially the VR veterans of the SAO Incident, not lose sight on their priorities or relationships in the real world.

Numerous small windows surround the front of her virtual body.

Yui the Navigation Pixie, who was just sitting on her father's shoulder flew around the floating snapshots with an innocent, curious yet befuddled look on her face.

Seeing the AI in slight distraught, Kirito decided to step beside her. "This is called an ultrasound, Yui. Do you know what that this?" The Spriggan asked paitently.

It only took her about a minute to search the internet for the answer.

"An ultrasound is a check-up to see if both mother and child are healthy and safe, Papa." She chimed and sat on the palm of his hand. Kirito patted her head with his finger.

"Mama, papa, what's _that thing_?" The small pixie pointed to one of the pictures.

"That's a baby, Yui-chan. But most of them don't look the same way she does. At least not right now." Asuna answered her daughter.

"_She?_ That's a girl?" Yui stared intensely at the picture.

"She's very small, but very pretty." The virtual being observed.

"Thank you, Yui-chan. That's very kind of you to say." Rinko responded to the compliment.

The pixie sensed a disturbance in the room, and flew around in small circles until she had found the source of it.

"Rinko-san, why are you feeling sad?" Yui curiously asked.

"Oh, I- I was just, thinking about someone." Rinko pointed to the same picture Yui had just seen.

Klein the other Salamader placed his hands on Rinko's shoulders, only to have Rinko slowly slide away.

"That baby is Rinko-san's daughter. Just like what Yui-chan is to mama." The blue-haired Undine mage gently stroked her daughter's back with a her finger.

"What's her name?" Yui asked curiously.

"Her name is Yumeko." Rinko replied.

"But we also call her Himeko, Yuriko or Yumemi." Lyfa added.

"Oh, how pretty." Yui chimed as her face lit up.

The cheery and pleasant atmosphere of the room was soon interrupted by the sound of something dropping hard on the floor.

In front of a wall, was an avatar dressed in mainly red attire. Her long red hair covered up both sides of her face. Both of her hands were placed on the back of her head. Her forehead was nearly an inch or two off from touching the floor. She had tried to contain her deeply compressed pain inside, even inside a world where masking one's pain was simply impossible. Suddenly large crystal-like streams of water poured from her eyes onto the floor, like freshly fallen snow in the beginning of the winter.

Asuna took a small step forward but was stopped by a stern-faced Kirito.

"The polygons and glass shattering effect were my ideas." She cried out.

"I still have that same damn dream every night. I never felt so helpless or terrified." She continued.

She continued to breathe heavily and wipe her eyes for what felt like what could have been minutes.

"Rinko-san, is it alright if I ask you what your dream was about?" The woman looked up with puffy eyes to see a small pixie in a pink dress and wings.

"It's alright, she's a good listener. You can take as much time as you need." Kirito advocated.

Rinko remember when he had mentioned having to briefly crossed paths with a virtual human representation of a Mental Health Counseling Program , the day they had met for the first time.

The rest of the inn room dwellers left to leave the two alone.

As the room only had two figures remaining, Yui was immersed in a white light and had the body of a little girl in a one-piece white dress replacing her pixie form. "Shall we begin?" She nicely smiled. 

The conversation only took a few minutes to escalate until the real-world mother began to feel like her former strong self once again. The talk ended with Rinko ruffling Yui's long dark hair and a gentle squeeze.

"Okay, everyone you can stop trying to eavesdrop now!" Rinko shouted as she stood in front of the room's door and took three giants steps back.

Within a moment's notice, several colourful avatars were gathered on top of each other.

"Why am I not surprise." Rinko tsked and helped everyone up.

"Onee-san you don't have your scar here, correct?" Silica smiled mischievously.

"Yes, that's correct." Rinko looking at the group of young girls suspiciously.

"Group hug!" Lisbeth shouted.

_THUD! _

All the girls including Yui and Silica's feathery light blue dragon Pina, all jumped up at Rinko, sending them crashing to the wooden floor, all laughing together.

"That wasn't a hug! That was assault!" Klein rushed to help Rinko.

"It was a glomp." Agil clarified and assisted Lisbeth and Silica.

"Same difference!" Kirito rushed to help Asuna, Lyfa and Yui.

"Hey, are you-!" Klein's words were cut off as his lips were covered by hers.

Cheering and howling were coming from the remaining room dwellers.

"Gah! Yui shield your eyes!" Kirito panicked and pulled his daughter closer to him.

Rinko slowly pulled away as her face turned into a rosy pinkish hue. "You worry too much." She looked down giving an innocent, yet embarrassing smile.

Klein looked like he had just become a lottery ticket winner.

"Are you going to get married?!" Yui jumped up and down excitedly.

Hearing the question made the couple's faces flush in a redish shade.

"I-It's still very early for them Yui-chan." Asuna answered in an embarrassed tone.

"You see Yui, in the real world, they've only been dating for a month and a half now." Kirito explained as Asuna still looked slightly embarrassed.

"Onee-san how is her surgery recovery?" Lisbeth sounded worried.

"It's only been three days. She'll be okay."

Lyfa's voice followed. "But she's only 14 days old."

Rinko laid both of her hands on the heads of Leprechaun and Sylph avatars.

Yui hearing the conversation looked very confused and concern. Watching her daughter looking like that, Asuna felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"Show Yui this one." Kirito whispered.

She nodded. "Yui-chan come here please." She paitently requested.

"What is it mama?" The girl asked.

"I think you'll like this one." Kirito dragged the small window in front of her face.

"She has such pretty eyes!" She squealed delightfully.

"Wait what?!" Lisbeth rushed over to see.

"Let me see!" Lyfa joined in.

"Make some room for me!" Silica flew from across the room where she was standing.

"She's quite a looker." Agil merged himself between the fangirls. "She'll be breaking a lot of hearts someday." Lisbeth snickered.

"Don't joke about that!" Three male voices shouted in unison.

"Oh, hit a nerve did I?" Lis continued teasing.

"Yes!" They shouted back.

"Hey, its the bear we bought." Lyfa pointed into the snapshot.

"Oh look, she's wearing the hat I made in home ec." Silica looked closer into the picture. "Hey we should make a quilt or a blanket for her." The Cait Sith suggested.

"But Lis, Lyfa and I don't have a lot of sewing experience." Asuna frowned.

"That's okay. I'm not an expert but I can show you the basics." Silica wore a cat-like smile on her face.

"Well, in that case why not make some socks?" Kirito recommended.

"Why not help us Kirito-kun?" Asuna offered.

"Are you kidding me? I'll die of external bleeding." He responded. "Wait a minute... Didn't you take sewing?" The Spriggan pointed to the kanata wielder wearing a black and yellow bandana.

"Uh, well...it was very low compared to my skill slots..." Klein tried to explain.

"You know, I always thought you'd make a nice househusband once you told me that." Kirito continued to tease his friend.

"He is _very_ good with her." Rinko leaned in closer, laying her head against his forearm.

"If my memory serves me correctly... I believe that you called Yumeko-chan _your girl _at the party earlier." Agil elbowed the man standing next to him.

Kirito walked to stand beside the Agil. "His exact words were my girl's stronger than a bull." Kirito smiled sheepishly.

"You love my daughter that much?" Rinko's eyes grew.

"Uh... well, uh yeah I mean... I enjoy knowing strong people." Klein responded.

Once again without another warning both their lips were pressed against each others.

"Warn people before you do that!" Kirito covered up Yui's eyes again.

Asuna pressed her hands together. "I think we should log out for now." She accessed the Menu. "We have a very important visit to make after all."

They all nodded in agreement and began to pull up their menus as well.

"Good night everyone. It was great seeing you." Yui chimed as she witness their avatars vanish in the blink of an eye. 

* * *

**I'm terribly sorry for the wait! I've been having piles of homework, social events, personal matters, bad internet and computer problems for a while now, but now it's all good at least for now. (My computer short-circuited and I had to get a new one, and rewrite the entire chapter again from scratch.) I hope you enjoyed that game mechanic and the nicknames that were added. Thank you for those who have read this, especially to a great supporter of mine XDenshaX. If you have any suggestions please put them in my PM box! I appreciate it all of this support very much! **


End file.
